1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging system, an information processing apparatus in which the information processing apparatus presents functional information relating to a shooting mode to an imaging apparatus, and the imaging apparatus executes image processing using the shooting mode, and relates to the control method thereof, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus is generally provided with various shooting modes, with which a shooting parameter setting such as an image quality adjustment is associated so that a beginner user can easily shoot an image suitable for a scene. A user can shoot an optimum image by selecting only the shooting mode without setting various shooting parameters.
In recent years, these shooting modes are diversified and increased with the increased functions of the camera. Therefore, the user has to select one from many modes when the user selects the shooting mode, and the user takes much time for the selection. As a result, the user might miss a photo opportunity.